This disclosure relates to instant messaging technology, particularly the method and the system of implementing instant messaging through a browser.
Instant messaging (IM) is a technology that allows one to identify other online users and exchange messages with them. IM enables users to locate and establish an independent chat session with another user. Once connected, users can exchange comments in real time and share files.
FIG. 1 shows a common instant message system. The instant messaging is achieved through communication between an instant messaging server 110 and instant messaging user terminals 120 and 130. The instant messaging user terminals 120 and 130 are usually installed with client software designed for instant messaging. Such instant messaging client software typically has a receiving module (e.g., 122 and 132) and a sending module (e.g., 124 and 134).
The current instant messaging software such as TradeManager, QQ and MSN, for example, all require software installation at the user end (e.g., instant messaging user terminals 120 and 130). This is not always convenient. For example, in case one needs online chat in an internet bar, proper instant messaging software must be installed on a public computer or terminal first, making the process troublesome and lacking privacy. In addition, if there is firewall setup in the computer, one may not be allowed for online chatting.
Furthermore, current instant messaging schemes are based on desktop systems (graphical operating systems like Windows). Software download is usually slow due to file size and connection speed. Even after downloading, software installation may still pose a challenge to many users. Furthermore, modern software requires frequent software update which may not be easy to do. It is common to require the user to update the software manually or set up background automatic update. If the user does not update the software, the user is left with an old version of the instant messaging client software which may be less functional, less secure or even dysfunctional.